Betty's Reunion Blues
by thebatwiggler
Summary: Betty was tricked into agreeing to go to her high school reunion, but under the pretense of having the perfect boyfriend. Will she suffer the same humiliation she did when she went to high school, or will her Prince Charming save the day for her? BxD
1. The Dreaded Phone Call

**AN- **I know, i know. I lied. Sorry. But if it helps, I broke this one-shot into chapters (about 5) so i can update my other fic fast enough too. Please review! This fic will be a lil angst (betty), but mostly fluff! So it'll be a happy lil story

**This story is a reply to a forum post from Hellen Lou using the 'reunion' plot.** It's credited to her/him and I hope it lives up to your expectations!

Timeline- Daniels parents are fine and dandy (not dead/incarcerated), but her and henry did date and broke up. Pretty much the same with everything, theres still Alexis and stuff, no other major changes.

Disclaimer- I do not own anything mentioned in this chapter besides the characters I created (joshua, carmela, etc.) and this includeds Ugly Betty. This remains true for the remainder of the story.

* * *

Betty was pacing. She was pacing and freaking out at the same time, but she was mostly pacing and mentally cursing her _damn _good luck in being the one to answer the phone ten minutes ago. 

When she received the dreaded letter two weeks ago, she immediately dumped it in her trash can without a second look back. Apparently, it was back to haunt her.

That is, if the phone call she had just received was anything to go by.

And it was, believe her, it _was.

* * *

_

The dreaded letter in question was a reminder that her five year high school reunion was going to happen in her old auditorium at her old school. Now, why the reunion was happening now, and say, not at the appropriate time for reunions (ten years) was of no interest or consequence of Betty.

Because regardless if five, ten, even _twenty _years passed by, she would never step foot in that horrible place.

Ever again.

Sure, she did suffer teasing and some harassment from her pears, especially the popular ones, but it wasn't anything she couldn't handle. High school was a children's day care compared to Mode. Besides, she did make some really great friends in high school and by the time she graduated, most people had grudgingly acknowledged her existence (and not in a negative way- well, not often, that is).

What absolutely terrified her and chilled her to the _bone_ was the possibility of running into _him. _The guy who had crushed so easily with just a few simple words that it took all of her will-power to even wake up the next morning.

_

* * *

_

'Him' was her high school crush, and as custom for an outcast such as herself, he happened to be the most popular guy on campus.

And gosh, it sure didn't end in a happy ending like all of the teenage movies she was obsessed with watching.

His name was Joshua Lombardi. He was Italian, loved letting people know it, and he was _hot. _He was a god in school. He was great at football and while he wasn't a straight A student, all of the teachers still adored him. He was the most popular kid in school, and he had no qualms about letting people know it. The only reason he didn't get beat down for his cockiness and arrogance was because he was _nice. _And the little rumor that went around about his uncle being in the mafia helped somewhat as well, but Betty really thought it was his niceness and good personality that kept him safe. Besides, when a guy was the star quarter-back for the local high school, people couldn't dislike him even if they tried.

Her infatuation with him started when she was alone in the hallway one day in her senior year and had dropped her books. For Betty, school books meant large, advanced books, so large in fact, that her backpack could only fit two.

So when she dropped five of those books, it wasn't any small matter.

She was about to bend down and resign herself to her fate when a hand out of nowhere began lifting the books with ease. It was Joshua and he smiled charmingly at her when he got up from his crouched position with her books in his strong, built arms.

He was nice and he offered to carry her books for her. He walked her to the library, her destination, with all five of her books in his arm the entire time. Not once did he complain, even after she pleaded to let her hold at least one.

From then on, they began a shaky sort of relationship. He spoke to her occasionally when he saw her in the halls and on Fridays, when no one was around, they would walk together to the library in companionable conversation.

It went on for half a year but she was already smitten with him just a few weeks into the correspondence.

And so when he asked her to prom, she didn't have a any other answer but an excited 'yes!'.

Unsurprisingly, it turned out to be the worst night of her life.

* * *

When Betty got inside of her home in Queen's, the first thing she noticed was the lack of light in the place. 

"Hmm, they must have gone out…" she absently mumbled to herself, "Wonder if they'll bring left-overs…"

The second thing she noticed was the phone ringing.

"Hello?" she said, not even checking the caller-ID and instead choosing to take her large blue coat off.

"Is this Betty Suarez?" said the feminine, but slightly familiar voice over the phone.

"Yes this is, may I ask who I'm speaking to?"

"Oh Betty! It's Carmela, from high school, remember?"

Betty's eyes widened considerably.

"Wh-what?"

"Oh my gosh Betty, I've been trying to get a hold of you _forever!_ But you guys never pick up the phone (maybe we did that on purpose?, Betty thought acidly) and I considering that maybe I shoulda just given up, but look! You answered!"

"Yeah, yippee…"

"Well," the girl's Latin tongue accentuating the word, "how you been?"

"Um, good, good… You?" Betty was more than eager to end the conversation as soon as possible by that point.

"Great, I'm dating this new guy, it's _fantastic. _Oh, I am just dying to show him off at the school reunion this weekend! Can't wait for you to meet him!"

"Uh, meet him?" she asked dumbly.

"Well _duh _you're gunna meet him, he's gunna be at the reunion with me. Wait, aren't you going?"

"I wasn't particularly planning to," she said politely, but in her head she had screamed a very stern '_Hell No_!'.

"What?! You have to come! I mean, you just have to bring your boyfriend and show him off to everybody! I mean, you can't have stayed single _this _long, can you?" she laughed mockingly.

Good old Carmela for you, thought Betty. She was a school mate of Betty's and Betty never held any false hopes that Carmela had any feelings of friendship for her. Carmela used Betty to feel better of herself and Betty used Carmela in high school for immunity from teasing.

It was a win-win situation, but outside of high school, Betty had no more use for Carmela.

But she couldn't exactly let her just insult her pride like that, Betty reasoned to herself, so she decided to embellish a little.

"Of course I haven't been single."

Not a complete lie, although she was single _now. _

"Well, that's just great! You have to bring him to the reunion, but I hope he isn't a, well, loser like that Walter guy."

Betty flared up. "Oh no, this guy is perfect, he's good looking and has a great job to boot. He's a total catch."

"Great! So you have to bring him to the reunion for sure then!"

Betty sghed. This wasn't going the way she wanted it to. "I said I wasn't going, Carmela."

"Betty… you have to. For yourself and for your pride. And, of course, my entertainment."

"What are you talking about?"

"Joshua Lombardi? Payback? If he sees that you've obviously moved on, he'll be so put out! Especially if this guy is as good as you say he is! Plus, I know for a fact that he's going, so it'll be perfect!"

"What? No, that's so childish-"

"Oh my gosh, I can see it now! The drama! I can't wait, I'm gunna call everyone I know and tell them my juicy gossip! Bye Betty, see you and your handsome man at the reunion!"

_Click_

"Wha-?"

How was she going to get out of this one?


	2. The Dreaded Day Nears

**AN- Look at the poll in my profile. **please tell me what you guys think because I think I'll only get one update out this weekend.

**Heeeey** This is a really fast update, mostly cuz I was so happy to get so many wondeful reviews! I love you all! See a pattern? A lot of reviews equal fast updates... haha just kidding! I just hope all of you enjoy the story!

Sorry for the lack of accent on christina. It would be too hard to write and it'd be hard to read too lol

* * *

"Ok, let me get this straight. You had a very traumatic experience in high school, which you refuse to tell me," Betty received a reproachful look, "and now you refuse to even go to your reunion tomorrow, but your old school mate is going to tell everyone that you're coming. And she thinks that you have some wonderful boyfriend?" a Scottish accent heavily attached to the amused words, and Betty was tempted to remind Christina of her own dateless existence. 

Betty nodded. It was a bit hard to understand the Scottish woman before her, but after Betty had spent the last year being friends with her, she could understand her as plain as day.

"I don't see what the problem is, Betty. Can't you just _not _go?"

Betty frowned.

"Unless I want to be even more of a laughing stock than I already am, then no," she sighed, "Some of the people I went to school with are people that I see almost every day. They live in my neighborhood, and besides, I kinda don't like being known as the loser girl _and _the coward girl."

"Oh Betty… can you ask somebody to go with you?"

"Oh yeah, just walk up to some random guy and say 'hey, wanna pretend to be the perfect guy for my high school reunion?' How lame would that be?"

"Well, what about Henry?"

Her only reply was a glare.

"Ok, bad idea… What about that sandwich guy? I've seen the way he looks at you."

"Gio? Are you crazy? He'd probably start a fight or something with his temper. He's not exactly a 'people' person."

"Santos?"

"There's people who see me _daily_ that are going. I think they'll recognize my sister's husband, Christina."

"Well, since you seem so bent on refusing all of my helpful tips…" she let the sentence drag into the air, showing her dissatisfaction at her ideas being rejected.

Betty ignored her completely and focused instead on herself, "Christina, I'm so _screwed."_

"Betty, the obvious answer is your boss."

"Daniel?"

"Duh. Who else could be that perfect? And plus, he so totally loves you," she said jokingly.

"It's not time for jokes, and besides, I can't ask him to do this! It's way too embarrassing! Besides, he wouldn't want to and if it gets out to the media, it'll be so embarrassing for him…"

Christina rolled her eyes at her friend's stupidity. How could she question Daniel's sincerity for her? Couldn't she see what practically every employee at Mode did?

* * *

"Becks, I told you. I don't do the party scene anymore, and I thought you'd get the hint by now, especially since I've been telling you this for the last few _months."_

Daniel hung up after the exclaim of 'come _on' _from the other end, and focused on the paper work that he had to finish. He chewed his lip absent-mindedly, and when he was done, he rose from his plush leather chair and stretched. His expensive suit, crisp and clean, was ruffled slightly from the day's activities, but he didn't bother to fix it like he used to.

He refused to believe it had anything to do with his fascination at having Betty fuss over him, and instead chose to look for said assistant.

Daniel set his eyes on Betty and his forehead creased in worry. She had been distracted since that morning and had rejected his offer of their weekly dinner they had been accustomed to having, and had also refused a ride home, saying that she wanted to get a taxi. Not only that, but he had made a complete ass of himself in a meeting that day (moot and mute, they sounded the _freaking _same!) and not once did she tease him about it.

He was unnerved and slightly hurt, but mostly worried.

So he waited until she walked into his office about twenty minutes later to say goodbye, and then he himself walked (well, it would be more accurate to say he _ran, _but he wasn't going to admit it) down to the 'closet'.

* * *

"Christina?" 

Startled, she turned around and quickly said, "I swear it wasn't my fault that the dress was too big for Kate Moss! It was already a size _zero!"_

Daniel waved it off.

"No, no I wanted to know if you knew why Betty was acting weird today?"

Christina contemplated lying to not betray her friend's trust, but when she saw Daniel's concerned eyes and the raggedness of his appearance she broke down.

Betty would thank her for it later anyways.

* * *

"Hello?" 

"Betty?"

"Christina?" said Betty, automatically recognizing the accent.

"Yea, it's me. Hey, are you still going to your reunion?"

Betty sighed. Did she have to be reminded of her unfortunate demise right before she _heading _to it?

"Yea, I'm still going. I'll just admit I lied and tell the truth of my boyfriendless existence…"

"Oh, well good for you. I mean, acting like the bigger person and all. Well, maybe I can come by after the reunion and we can go for some drinks?"

"Well sure, I think I'll need a drink after tonight," Betty laughed lightly.

"Ok, well what time does it start? Oh, and tell me the address, just in case, you know…"

Betty blinked, lightly confused, but complied nonetheless. Why would Christina want the address?


	3. The Dreaded Reunion

**AN- **Wow. You guys really liked my story. I can't believe it! I got 20 reviews! I was going to update my other story, but since i got so many reguests for this one, i decided to update this story. Hope you guys enjoy it, and its the longest chapter i have EVER written.

p.s. only about two more chapters left! Keep reading!

* * *

Betty checked herself over once more in the mirror. She had never been one for vanity (obviously), but she couldn't help but be nervous for the big event that was happening in an hour.

She was wearing a simple black dress with short sleeves. Nothing at all outlandish, just the way Hilda had made sure. Her braces had been removed recently, so smiling was still a little weird for her, but it did improve her image. Her eyes were more visible through her new glasses that she bought herself for her birthday that were square in shape but stll bright red in color. They were thick, but not as thick as her old pair. Betty loved them, even if the rest of her family (and friends) didn't.

Other than that, she had made no changes whatsoever in her appearance since the beginning of her job, and still had the impossible hair, odd fashion sense, and many other quirks that were uniquely Betty.

Checking the clock, Betty almost cursed at seeing that she was close to being late for the reunion. Checking in the mirror once more, she grabbed her plain black heels (courtesy of Justin again, but she hated the shoes with a passion due to their ability to abuse her feet in just ten minutes of walking in them), and practically ran out of the house.

* * *

When Betty arrived at the school, she was hit with a wave of nostalgia. She walked slowly through the halls, peeking through the halls at all of the different rooms, remembering good and bad memories.

She reached the auditorium, obviously a bit late due to her trip down memory lane, and quickly got her name tag from the table set up outside the doors and wrote her name down on the clip-board with the list of people who came. She smiled at the young girl, probably a student giving up her weekend for school service, and quietly made her way to the door.

She opened the door, hoping not too make too much of a ruckus, and made her way to the wall. She saw many recognizable faces, but she stood next to the wall, waiting for the inevitable to happen.

"Betty!" Carmela roared, causing practically the whole room to look at the woman hugging Betty, "I knew you'd make it! Oh wow, look at you! You look a little… better," Carmela said with indifference, not bothering to look at Betty thoroughly.

"Um, thanks… I guess," Betty said, "You look nice, too." Betty skimmed over Carmela's clothing, or lack thereof, and sighed.

The two women were drawing a crowd, many of whom weren't exactly friends of Betty (more like 'haters'), and Carmela thrived on the attention.

"So," Carmela said, dragging out the 'o', "where's Mr. Perfect?"

Betty sighed, more than a little mortified because of the inevitable laughter that was surely going to erupt form the group of people, and said, "Well, about that, you see-"

"Betty! There you are! I was looking all over for you and you didn't answer your phone so I was worried something happened."

People gasped and women swooned as Daniel Meade made his way over to Betty and kissed her on the cheek.

Carmela literally shrieked into Betty's ear, whom went unaware of all this, only thinking, 'What the _hell _is Daniel doing here?'.

Daniel grinned, and said, "My meeting got canceled at the last minute, so I decided to come, knowing how much it meant to you, sweetie," people further gasped at the endearment he used, and Daniel noticed Carmela and reached out his hand to her.

"Hi," Daniel smiled his playboy smile, "You must be one of Betty's old friends. I'm Daniel Meade," further gasping in the crowd at the confirmation of his identity, "and I'm Betty's boyfriend," More gasping and maybe even a few people fainted, "You are?"

Carmela was like a fish, gaping uncontrollably, while Betty, finally able to piece the situation together, grabbed Daniel and dragged him away.

Outside in the hallway, Betty tapped her foot, signaling her need for an explanation.

Daniel chuckled helplessly and said one word, "Christina."

Betty glared and waving her hand in a rotating motion, giving him the look of 'go on'.

Daniel sighed.

"Don't get mad. She told me about your conversation, and well, I wanted to help. Besides, isn't that what boyfriends do?" he joked.

Fortunately, Betty's gaze softened and she rolled her eyes in an effort to stop herself from crying. Daniel came all the way here just to help her out, and it touched Betty dearly.

Daniel, noticing the change in Betty, hugged her tight and ushered her back to the auditorium.

"Lets get the party started, yea?" he winked at Betty.

She nodded and said, "Ok."

* * *

As Betty and Daniel seated themselves at their assigned table (Carmela had called ahead to make sure Betty got two seats apparently), Daniel noticed the various looks Betty received from select people, and he didn't like it.

They weren't the typical looks of envy or 'oh, what a slut' he usually got when he used to go out with girls, but they were looks of pure dislike and some snorted or made snide comments when they saw her. He wondered what had happened for people not to like her so much, but blamed it on his own presence.

He _was_ pretty damn hot, as so many people had told him before. A little jealousy was normal.

"So, how did you guys meet?" Carmela asked. People crowded around them, various getting up from their own tables and standing there as if the two of them were a TV or something.

Betty looked at Daniel, obviously panicked, but he took it in stride.

"She's my assistant at Mode, and from the first moment I laid my eyes on her, I knew she was gunna be different kind of girl," Daniel smiled at everyone, and for affect, he lovingly looked at Betty. He didn't have to try too hard though, because with Betty blushing and twiddling her thumbs, Daniel's heart gave a little tug at the adorable picture.

Some of the women cooed and even Carmela gave Betty a nudge and said, "You lucky bitch!"

Some laughs resulted, and another woman asked, "When did you guys start going out?"

Daniel laughed good-naturedly, swung an arm around Betty and answered, "Well, I had feelings for her for a long time, but jeopardizing our friendship was the scariest thing in the world for me. I was scared she wouldn't return my feelings since she had just broken up with another guy recently. When that same guy came back and wanted to get back together with her, I lost it. I punched the guy in the middle of the office, and Betty, being the caring person she was, tried to stop the fight. I got so angry, that well, I yelled at her and let out my feelings," Daniel finished. He smiled embarrassingly, especially after Betty looked at him with shocked eyes.

The story was true to a point. Henry had returned from Tucson when he found out that Charlie had lied again to him. He did try to get back together with Betty, and Daniel _had_ punched him. But Daniel, of course, never blurted out non-existent feelings for her, Betty thought. What a weird story to tell, in her opinion, since it was really close to a possible, but not probable, situation.

Daniel tightened his hold on Betty. "I ran into my office, freaking out and almost took it all back, but when I found out that she refused to go out with the guy, I asked her for a date. She accepted and since then it's been four months and nine days."

Betty raised an eyebrow, remembering that it was the _exact _same date as the real incident.

What a weirdo, Betty thought affectionately.

"So, have you guys done it?" asked a lady, leaning extremely close to Daniel.

Betty glared at her. Couldn't the woman see that he was_ with _someone?

Daniel blushed lightly and the women cooed again.

"Well… that's kinda personal, don't you think?"

"Aw, come on Betty! Tell me how good he is in the sack," Carmela begged.

Betty, red to the tips of her ears, stammered and stuttered until Daniel took pity on her and spoke.

"Hey, she's never complained… so I guess I'm not _too _bad."

The males were now 'oh'-ing and high-fiving Daniel, so Betty, in her defense, felt justifiably annoyed.

"How could I complain?" she said, trying to egg him on, " I'm your _girlfriend, _I can't just say 'oh, that was a two and I want a ten, so work on it', can I?"

People were left gasping, wondering where the meek and geeky girl went, and how the back-talking sex-jokes-making woman came to be.

Daniel, over-joyed at having his teasing Betty back, played along.

"Honey, you know I'm _good, _especially when you grab my hair in passion at 'that point'."

Betty rolled her eyes. "It's not in passion, Daniel, it's in frustration."

People burst out laughing at that and even Daniel gave a chuckle. Even if his sexual ability was being abused, he was happy with Betty smiling. It made him want to smile back and keep that smile on her face for the rest of her life.

Music began to filter into the room and Daniel took the chance to leave the conversation, and suavely asked Betty to a dance.

She grinned. "Alright, just don't step on my toes. They're already in enough pain with these shoes on."

He led her to the dance floor, grabbing her waist and pulled her close. Betty stiffened, but almost immediately relaxed in his hold and laid her head on his shoulder (she could reach it now due to her heels).

They swayed to the slow song, not really talking, until Betty broke the silence.

"Thank you."

Daniel stopped and pulled away. He leaned his forehead to hers and said, "Next time you ever need help, if you don't tell me yourself, I _will _fire you."

Betty chuckled and returned to her previous position. All was right with them, and both of them didn't want to be anywhere else in the world.

* * *

Daniel felt a tap on his shoulder, and he turned around, slightly irritated at being interrupted. He was faced with a handsome young man dressed in fancy, expensive-looking clothes and dark hair with green eyes.

"May I interrupt this dance?"

Daniel, confused, was unable to answer due to Betty's even more confusing statement.

"No you can't interrupt, Joshua, now if you wouldn't mind, I'd like you to leave me the _hell _alone with my boyfriend."


	4. The Dreaded Confrontation

**AN- **Ok, I decided to revamp this because a reviewer lindly pointed out how, well, _bad _this chapter was. Haha I decided to go over it and alas, it was pretty dang bad. I know that it was probably sleep deprivation, but still, such a bad chapter was unexeptable lol (Plus, I have no idea how i got so many cuzz words in there, because i remember wanting to keep that at a minumin lol)

* * *

Daniel, confused as hell, stared at Betty, shocked she could be so rude to _anyone. _

The man, Joshua apparently, stepped closer to her.

"Please, Betty… I think we need to talk."

Betty flinched slightly, almost unnoticeable, but Daniel saw it like he saw everything when it came to Betty- crystal clear. That was when his shock subsided and he decided that whoever this guy was, Betty didn't like him and thus, Daniel didn't like him.

"I don't think she wants to talk to you-" Daniel started.

"Was I talking to you?" the other man cut off rudely.

Oh _hell _no, Daniel thought. He stepped in between Betty and Joshuapurposely cutting the other guy's view of her.

"Well, now you _are _talking to me. So why don't I finish what I was saying before?" he tapped a finger to Joshua's chest, "My girlfriend doesn't want to talk to you, so how about you just leave her alone?" he said, irked by the other man's attitude.

The other man was embarrassed and rightly so, having the whole room watching them like hawks, probably awaiting a 'Daniel Meade' moment.

Betty, having noticed all of the attention as well, pulled at his sleeve and walked around him. She gave Daniel a 'wow-that-was-childish' stare (meaning the stare he got 89 percent of the time he was with her) and gestured to a now red-faced Joshua.

"I don't want to talk to you, Joshua," she said sternly, but her eyes were pleading with him to calm down

Joshua was angry, anybody could see that. And including his earlier embarrassment at the hands of Daniel, he was obviously not in the mood to be turned down as well.

"Well, I _do _want to talk to you, so come on!" he roughly grabbed Betty's elbow, but Daniel reacted fast enough and took hold of Betty's other arm.

"We're making a scene, so just let her go-" Daniel tried to reason with him, but was cut off abrupty.

"No!" his outburst further accentuated by the harsh pull he gave to Betty's arm.

The small whimper Betty let out was the absolute _last_ straw for Daniel as his anger reached boiling point. Just when he was about to react (violently), he was blindsided by the swift jab he received in the gut, though, from Betty.

"Stop this _now. _Daniel, and don't you even dare get into something as low as a fist fight," she glared at him for added intimidation, "and you, Joshua_, please. _This is my school reunion, couldn't we all just get over it?"

Resigned nods were her answer and she was satisfied. Everything seemed settled and done with, until a woman, with a striking resemblance to Amanda (slutty clothes and all), came up to Joshua and shouted, "Honey! Are you gunna take that from a loser like her?"

It was Daniel's turn to restrain Betty.

"Loser?!"

Amanda-look-a-like snorted. "Yeah, loser. Hell, Joshy even came to apologize for prom, ya'll remember _that, _right?" she said, turning to the crowds. Reluctant nods and stifled laughter followed.

Betty turned bright red and went limp in Daniel's arms.

The woman sneered at Betty, "Judging from your face, you remember it too. Well, it is kind of hard to forget, you know, being taken to prom for a joke by the hottest guy in school and then him calling you, what was it? 'Biggest loser of all time with no chance of ever having a guy'", she smirked, "'pop your cherry'? It was hilarious! Especially when he said it into the microphone so the _whole _school heard."

Laughter met her statement, and Betty looked close to tears. Joshua, that asshole, looked to the floor in shame.

Daniel saw _red. _

"Take that back," he stated through clenched teeth.

"Who are you?" Amanda-look-a-like asked snootily, having just noticed the him.

"Take that back," he restated, ignoring her question completely.

The whole auditorium was quiet and no more laughter or mirth was seen on anyone's face. They weren't, after all, stupid enough to piss off a _Meade. _

"And I _said, _who are you?" the woman countered.

"I'm her boyfriend, now _take it back."_

The woman began to laugh loudly, but was stopped by Joshua who grabbed her by the elbow and whispered harshly into her ear. She paled considerably.

"I'm waiting for you to take back what you said," Daniel continued.

"U-uh… take what back?" she stuttered helplessly.

Daniel felt Betty pull at his sleeve again, and he knew she wasn't enjoying his torture of the woman. Hell, Betty probably felt that he was being childish again, but his patience and understanding was gone the minute she opened her mouth.

"What you said about Betty," Daniel elaborated.

She helplessly looked around for supporters, looking for a face among the people that were laughing at her jokes just moments ago.

She found none. Even 'Joshy' was backing away silently, but the Amanda-look-a-like took his hand and pushed him toward Daniel.

"It was all him," she said, scared out of her wits, "He's the one who did the joke and he was the one who embarrassed her in front of the entire school. _Him. _Not me. I just repeated what happened..."

Daniel observed them quietly, actually considering his options in what to do with them. He knew he could ruin the rest of their pathetic little lives, but it wouldn't make Betty happy since she would obviously find out eventually.

He stepped closer to both Joshua and Amanda2 (as he took to calling the little witch) and said, "I hope Betty won't be bothered anymore, because if she's not happy... then I'm not happy," Daniel said, his anger already ebbing away. He was just enjoying their expressions and the fear he could evoke form them.

They nodded (and looked quite scared. His father would be proud, Daniel thought absently), and while Daniel planned to relish in their demise, Betty had other plans. Like dragging him far, _far _away from her old school. She held onto his wrist, never letting go as she walked, unhindered as the crowd made way for her.

She never looked back and Daniel didn't want her too. He only wanted her to ever look ahead in life, and not dwell on a moment in which she didn't have him.

Kinda like how _he _hated to think about a time when he didn't have Betty.

* * *

Around the time they were outside of the school, he pulled back his wrist from her grasp and replaced it with his hand. She only stopped for a brief moment and continued walking. 

Daniel was scared that if he saw her face, he'd see disappointment.

He could take it from his Father, Mother, Alexis, hell, even the whole world, but when Betty had that disappointed look on her, he felt like he was drowning.

Because with Betty, he had good days, in which he was an Olympic swimmer and repeatedly won the gold for the U.S., but there were also the times in which he drowned in the kiddy pool.

Today was a kiddy pool day.

He just knew it.

* * *

**AN- **I hope this is better, because I actually tried to revise it into a semi-decent chapter and maybe i actually accomplished that. I dont know, but please tell me! 


	5. The Happy End

**AN- **It's the eeeeend! And I know some people will probably not be able to review because they reviewed for the alert chapter, so please message me with your comments on my story! It would be most appreciated! (cuz i really want to know if i did a good job or not..)

I hope this chapter lives up to everyone's expectations! I worked pretty hard on it lol Btw, I loved how everyone liked the pool analogy. I didn't think a lot of people would notice it, but hey, you guys did lol

**READ- Monkaholic and Mcabello please message me because you guys are the 100th reviewers! So you both get oneshots! )\**

* * *

After about four or five blocks (she didn't keep count nor did she really care), Betty finally stopped. It was dark and she guessed that the neighborhood they were in wasn't one of the nicer ones. She inwardly cussed at the absence of her purse, but pushed the thought aside- she didn't have anything of value in it either way and Carmela would surely return it sooner or later. 

She sensed Daniel shifting behind her, probably impatient at her silence and jittery over where they were standing. Betty, however, refused to look at Daniel, even to ask for his cell phone.

She fervently denied the continuous thoughts of _coward _that tried to invade her brain.

It seemed that the silence was too much for Daniel because, with a shaky voice, he said, "Betty, please look at me."

Betty shook her head, stern in her decision to not give into him, and simply stated, "Taxi."

Daniel heaved a heavy sigh, but called for one either way. Once he was done, they stood in silence.

Betty's head was swirling with thoughts, but she pushed them all away, refusing to acknowledge them until she was in the safety of her room.

She was startled out of her thoughts when she felt a heavy pressure on her shoulders.

"Wha-?" she said, looking from the jacket on her shoulders to Daniel.

"You were cold, and you didn't have a jacket," said Daniel, now clad only in his dress shirt and pants.

"Thank you," she said, just noticing how cold she actually was.

After a few more minutes passed, she felt his stare penetrate her, unrelenting in it's consistency. When almost the minutes passed in the same manner, she couldn't take it anymore, his stare almost burning her from the inside and she decided to speak, if only to distract him.

"What?" she asked, her voice devoid of her usual spark.

Daniel seemed startled, but he answered after a few seconds.

"I didn't mean to upset you so much. I'm sorry."

Betty's head snapped up and stared at Daniel with confusion.

"Huh?" she asked dumbly.

Daniel, equally confused, stared back.

Betty, finally realizing Daniel's train of thought, immediately waved him off. He probably thought she was mad over him defending her the way he did.

"Oh, it's not because of that... Although it was incredibly childish, I'm not mad over it," she said, head bent down and her eyes fixated to the ground again.

"What? Then why are you...," he trailed off, his mind finally putting together the pieces.

"Betty, is this about the prom thing?" he asked, his confidence coming back once he knew Betty wasn't mad at him.

She stiffened immediately and stood quietly, refusing to answer.

Daniel frowned. "Betty, I won't know what's wrong if you don't tell me."

She pulled the coat tighter around herself, as if to shield herself from the world, but resigned herself to answer.

"I never wanted you to know that about me."

"Huh?" Daniel said confusedly, "Why?"

Betty sighed, "It's just that... that point of my life I never wanted _anyone_ to know about. And to practically relive it all again just now and in front of you? That was so embarrassing and humiliating and wow, you must think I'm a complete _loser _now.._."_

Silence followed for a few seconds, and Betty began to wonder if Daniel even heard her, but then, out of nowhere, loud gut-busting laughs began to erupt from him. Betty, completely insulted now, turned to him angrily.

"I share my feelings with you and you _laugh_?!"

Daniel, who was currently trying to regulate his breathing after laughing so hard, finally composed himself and turned to Betty.

"Sorry, but it was so _funny." _Daniel grinned unapologetically.

Betty, miffed by his gleefulness, said, "Funny? How was that funny?"

Daniel chuckled.

"For you to think that my opinion of you would _ever _change, especially over something as dumb as a prom-gone-wrong, is actually very funny. Look," he said, his countenance more serious now, "you will always be my clumsy, albeit loveable, Betty, so a jacked up prom is almost _mandatory _when it comes to you. Of course what that guy did is unforgivable," a glint passed through his eyes, but it left as soon as it came, "but come on, knowing you, you would have fell into the punch bowl or something anyways."

Betty chuckled and Daniel smiled, because Betty was finally looking at him instead of at the ground.

"I still didn't want you to know about it though," she said.

Daniel sighed, "Betty, you've been there for me through everything- embarrassing or not- and you don't see me freaking out about it."

Betty snorted.

"Yeah, but that's you Daniel, and everyone knows you're, well, _special_."

Daniel raised an eyebrow, enjoying where the conversation was going.

"Special? Of course I'm special, I am your _boyfriend _after all," he walked towards Betty, who was already leaning against a wall, and bent his body towards her, his face inches from hers.

"Haha..." was what came out of Betty's mouth. The laugh was weak and they both knew it, and Daniel was ready to exploit it.

He grinned and leaned in closer. "Betty," his breathe tickled her ear and he felt Betty stiffen, "_My _Betty."

The blood rushed to her face and wide eyes looked up at him. Her plump mouth was open in shock and she was breathing deeply, her hair framing her face nicely and glasses somewhat foggy and skewed from Daniel being so close.

He had never seen _anything _so beautiful in the world.

He couldn't resist himself and, lost completely within the moment, he pushed his lips unto hers, dragged his fingers through her hair, and grabbed her by the waist to pull her closer.

Betty was unresponsive, and Daniel began to pull away, not wanting to take advantage of her.

That was the plan, until, however, she pulled him back to her.

When his lips first touched hers, he was flying high, but when she kissed back, he almost thought he was in heaven.

She put her hands around his neck, raking through his hair gently but with passion. He held onto her waist with one hand, touching and feeling her gracious curves, while his other put pressure on her neck, pulling her to him due to his _need _to have her close.

When she felt the necessity for air, she pulled away and they parted. Their shallow breaths mingled with one another due to their closeness and they searched each other's eyes. Betty broke the silence first.

"Wow..." she whispered.

"I know," Daniel smirked down at Betty, enjoying the look of awe she was wearing. He bet H_enry _or _Wilbur _never kissed her like that.

"So... um, now what?" she asked nervously. She lowered her eyes, unable to meet his gaze at the moment.

"Well," Daniel said, putting his arms around Betty's waist and pulling her closer, something that was barely humanly possible, "Now we have incredibly good sex."

Before Betty's fist made impact with Daniel's arm, he grabbed her hand and pulled her to his chest.

He wagged his index finger in her face, "No, no, no. I was just joking," he explained, all the while grinning.

Betty, un-amused, but unable to do anything with his hand gripping her wrist, just glared.

Daniel laughed, enjoying himself far too much.

"Betty," he started, his expression turning serious, "I... I really like you. I like you more than any woman I've ever met and for a really long time too, but I never thought you'd feel the same way. Why do you think I acted like your boyfriend for that reunion? I was pretty damn desperate for any chance to be close to you, and I really was willing to just be your friend... until you kissed me back," he grinned at her. Betty blushed.

"So now that I have some hope," he stepped dangerously close to Betty, "I would love it," his hand came up to her face, cupping her cheek gently, "if you considered dating," he leaned down, close enough to smell her shampoo (which was strawberry, his favorite), "me," he kissed her soundly.

The kiss was better in theory than in action considering that not even a second after he kissed her, she pushed him away harshly, and he, clearly unbalanced and unprepared, tripped and fell.

On his butt.

Betty burst into laughter and Daniel couldn't find it in himself to be mad seeing her happy expression, so he settled for mock-anger.

Betty laughed _harder _when she saw his pinched expression, the one she knew he tried to pass off as anger.

After Daniel and Betty both composed themselves, they stood in awkward silence, neither knowing quite what to do.

Daniel, apparently, couldn't last long in silence.

"Why did you push me away?" he asked, extremely curious over the answer.

"I don't kiss just _anyone_, mister," Betty said.

Daniel's eyebrows rose comically. Was it just him, or was Betty... flirting?

"But I'm not anyone, missy," said Daniel, playing along.

Betty smiled.

"Well, I know you aren't my boyfriend, that's for sure."

_Ouch._

"Not yet. Not _yet,"_ Daniel assured.

"Huh. Well, not-yet-boyfriend, if you were my actual-boyfriend, would you take care of me?" Betty took a step closer to Daniel.

Daniel smiled. So that was her game?

"Of course, not-yet-girlfriend," he said.

"Well, not-yet-boyfriend, if you were my actual-boyfriend, would you be faithful to me?" Betty took another step.

"Absolutely, not-yet-girlfriend."

"Well, not-yet-boyfriend, if you were my actual-boyfriend, would you be the best you can be for me?" Betty didn't take another step, instead waiting for his answer.

"Of course, not-yet-girlfriend."

She took the step.

"Well, not-yet-boyfriend... do you really care about me?"

Betty was staring right up into his eyes, as her steps had taken her directly in front of Daniel, and they were only a breath away.

"Of course, not-yet-girlfriend."

Daniel began to lean in, but Betty put her hand on his chest to stop him.

"One more thing, not-yet-boyfriend. Do you think... do you..." Betty stopped, unable to ask what she wanted to ask.

Daniel, however, had no problem guessing what she was going to say.

"You are the most beautiful person I have ever met, _girlfriend."_

He kissed her then and Betty did not fight him. In fact, Daniel might say she was _encouraging _him.

Daniel smiled.

* * *

Today wasn't even a gold medal day, and definately not a kiddy pool day. Days like today needed a whole new name, on a whole new level. He needed a name to describe the most _perfect _day. 

Today was a 'Betty' day.

* * *

Neither took notice of the taxi that was beeping quite loudly out in the street, or the driver that was yelling, "Damint, do you guys need a ride or what?!"

* * *

**AN- **Uuuuum, sequel? Probably not. Epilogue? Probably, if a lot of people want me to write it. But I'll probably need an idea for it, so yea. Review! (and tell me if I to revamp my chapter again lol) 


End file.
